L'enfant du dragon
by Sey Maerks
Summary: L'or et l'Arkenstone ne sont pas les seules choses récupérées dans la montagne d'Erebor à la mort de Smaug, il y a cet œuf mystérieux également... Les elfes de la forêt noire ainsi que les habitants des différents royaumes vont rapidement s'apercevoir que le pouvoir, aussi puissant soit-il, demande toujours une contrepartie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Ceci est un début de quelque chose, une ébauche de pensé, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, ni combien de temps cela va prendre ou durer.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ou a me signaler des erreurs!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Sey Maerks**

* * *

Smaug avait été abattu, la montagne avait été reprise et l'or entourait désormais de nouveau les descendants de Durin. Un nouveau soleil se levait au-delà des monts brumeux et dans le cœur des nains. Seulement les richesses inestimables du mont solitaire n'étaient rien face au véritable trésor du cracheur de œuf, quasiment de la taille d'un hobbit et d'une magnifique couleur d'ambre rosé, avait été découvert au cœur d'un nid d'or, de collier et de longues chaînes entremêlées et constellé de pierre précieuse, probablement fait par le dragon lui-même.

Bien sûr la première envie qui avait traversé le roi nain avait été de détruire cet œuf, symbole de ce qui avait causé la perte de sa famille et de son royaume. Mais la tâche s'avéra impossible, une force mystérieuse empêchait de causer quelque dégât que ce soit à la coquille lisse. La légère ombre mouvante visible à l'intérieur suggérait qu'une vie s'y développait mais la forme était trop vaporeuse pour deviner la nature de ce qui s'y trouvait. Connaissant la haine profonde que le seigneur elfe vouait aux dragons c'est à lui que, sous les conseils lourdement insistants du magicien Gandalf, Thorin confia le soin de trouver un moyen de détruire cette engeance maudite. L'œuf se retrouva donc entre les murs du royaume des elfes, au plus profond de la forêt noire. Mais encore une fois toutes les tentatives de destruction furent vaines, il ne bougea ni même ne trembla, pas le moindre soubresaut. La forme vague, quant à elle, continuait de se mouvoir voluptueusement. La frustration de Thranduil commençait à se muer en haine et seule la pensé que la créature juste née serait plus facile à tuer qu'une fois adulte le retenait de tout simplement aller abandonner cet œuf au milieu de nul part.

Pourtant plus le temps passait moins le seigneur Thranduil ne pouvait se défaire de cette source de vie. Elle l'attirait, l'appelait à lui, le fascinait et le mettait dans une rage folle tout à la fois. L'œuf fut installé dans une cellule au fond du royaume et une garde continuelle était assuré par certains des meilleurs soldats du royaume des elfes. Thranduil passait beaucoup de temps dans cette cellule auprès de lui et de par ce fait il ne mit pas longtemps à m'apercevoir que la créature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur grandissait et se mettait à occuper tout l'espace à sa disposition jusqu'à se retrouver contorsionnée et immobile, en position fœtal, ce qui était logique finalement mais n'annonçais rien de moins bon que la naissance de la créature dans un futur certainement pas si lointain que ça. Mais le changement le plus visible se produisit très peu de temps avant les premiers jours du printemps, la coquille habituellement d'une couleur d'ambre translucide était maintenant opaque et laiteuse, d'une légère teinte de miel tirant sur le rosé, toujours constellé de volutes et d'arabesques pailletés. À partir de ce moment une étrange force se mit à vibrer à travers tout le royaume, la tension était palpable, comme si quelque chose d'important ce préparait. Des ondes pareilles à des soufflement se mirent à ondoyer sur toute la surface de l'œuf, a ramper sinueusement sur le sol de pierres, à grimper le long des murs rugueux et la sensation étouffante, écrasante, augmenta encore de jours en jour, d'heure en heure jusqu'à atteindre un point critique.

Les elfes avaient déserté toute une partie du palais, celle où l'œuf se trouvait, les gardes ne pouvaient pas se tenir près de la cellule bien longtemps et devaient donc se relayer régulièrement. Le nombre de gardes aux frontières avaient été augmenté de peur que cette débauche importante d'énergie n'attire des "visiteurs" indésirables mais étrangement la forêt aussi sombre soit elle semblait contenir ces rayonnements hypnotiques. Même le seigneur elfe, bien que dans une moindre mesure, se trouvait affecté. Mais une rupture brutale fit cesser net et de façon violente cet étrange phénomène : l'œuf commençait à se fissurer. Thranduil ne permettait plus à quiconque de s'approcher de l'œuf, Il restait seul dans le cachot bien que les sentinelles continuent de monter la garde dans un périmètre bien défini. L'attente fut longue, elle semblait étirer les minutes et y prendre un malin plaisir. Puis l'intérieur de l'œuf se mit à bouger, à grouiller même et à partir de ce moment-là il fallut encore attendre 9 jours et 9 nuit pour être exacte. 9 jours et 9 nuits pendant lesquels tous les elfes retinrent leur souffle, pendant lesquels Legolas trembla d'inquiétude. Toute cette lenteur frénétique rendait le seigneur elfe incapable de raisonner sainement, ça le démangeait, c'était irrésistible et interminable, il voulait voir la créature et l'abattre au plus vite. Mince consolation cependant en échange de son visage de chair fondu. Malgré ses pulsations destructrices il n'avait jamais été aussi immobile, les yeux perpétuellement fixé sur la coquille ébréchée.

La 9ème et dernière nuit fut la plus difficile pour Thranduil, de larges fissures partaient du sommet de l'œuf et descendaient quasiment jusqu'en bas de la coquille, la créature s'affairait toujours pour sortir mais son épuisement était visible. La forme n'était toujours pas identifiable, l'elfe ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais quoi que ce soit l l'attendait avec impatience. Après tout cet œuf ne ressemblait ni à un œuf de dragon ni à un œuf d'aucune autre espèce de sa connaissance. Le mystère demeurait entier. Le seigneur elfe s'aperçu au bout de quelques heures que quelque chose n'allait pas, les efforts de la créature pour s'extirper de sa prison de calcaire semblaient devenu vains, Elle s'épuisait et sa respiration, audible depuis la veille, commençait à se muer en un souffle rauque, à la limite du gémissement. Bien sûre Thranduil aurait pu voir là une bien meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser sans se salir les mains mais une angoisse sourde lui vrillait les tempes, il devait faire quelque chose, il en serait l'urgence. De l'eau. Il lui fallait de l'eau ou tout du moins quelque chose d'humide, le problème venait sûrement de là, l'air bien que frais était trop sec pour permettre une éclosion normale. Il sorti au pas de cours de la cellule, oubliant quelque temps son noble titre jusqu'à atteindre les gardes postés plus loin, Il leur ordonna d'un ton sec d'aller lui rapporter des bols d'eau et de grandes quantités de mousses gorgées de rosées de la nuit, ils s'empressèrent d'obéir. Dès que Thranduil eu en mains les produits demandés il se dépêcha de les appliquer sur la coquille et insistant bien sur les fissures afin que l'humidité pénètre au cœur de l'œuf. Un souffle pareil à un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de derrière la coquille. La créature semblait apaisée et resta calme et immobile pendant quelques heures avant de reprendre des mouvements de plus belle.

Après cette attente interminable et épuisante, elle se trouvait enfin là, enfin auprès de lui. La créature avait enfin réussi à briser entièrement l'une des parois de la coquille avant de se retrouver gisante, non pas à même le sol mais sur un tapis de feuilles et de mousse que le roi elfe avait préparer inconsciemment. Elle avait l'aspect humide de tous les nouveaux nés, encore recroquevillée sur elle-même, respirant rapidement pour reprendre son souffle. Thranduil l'observait dans un coin de la pièce, son épée elfique à la main, près à abattre la créature au moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas un dragon, pourtant elle avait des écailles, c'était plutôt de forme humaine : mais pas de la taille d'un nourrisson, plutôt de la taille d'un enfant de 3 ans. Mais pour lui que cette créature ai l'apparence d'un dragon, d'un humain ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ne changeait absolument rien, c'était une créature issu d'un trésor de dragon, et les dragons ne se laisser pas tromper concernant la valeur de leur trésor, elle était donc à abattre au plus vite. Il avait senti les barrières magiques protégeant l'œuf céder en même temps que la coquille, c'était le moment ou jamais. Enfin c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Il n'était pas fou, il avait très bien senti une fissure au fond de lui se former petit à petit au contact de l'œuf comme une sorte de lien s'insinuant dans son âme. Mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, il le savait. Mais il était le roi, il n'avait pas à faire de cas de ses petites choses futiles et sans intérêt, il s'était donc résolu à tuer la créature aussitôt qu'il l'aurait vue. Et c'est sans pitié ni remord qu'il plaça sa lame fine et au tranchant net contre la gorge du nouveau-né.

Mais bien sûre rien ne se passa comme ce qui aurait été voulu. L'enfant, jusque-là couché dos à l'elfe, se retourna et planta son regard pur dans celui du souverain. « -Ninya elmenda…*» ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Thranduil.

* * *

* "Ma merveille..."

 **Voici la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciés!**

 **Les mots en italique sont en Quenya et non pas en elfique car il est plus facile de trouver un dictionnaire en ligne Français - Quenya que Français - Elfique, mais je tenais quand même à donner cette effet au récit.**

 **Sey Maerks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! il y a loooongtemps que ce chapitre est écrit mais... voilà pleins d"empêchements... Bref je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain alors savourez le!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Non nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer. Nul n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans le royaume jusqu'à nouvel ordre du seigneur Thranduil. Le ton du soldat elfe était sans appelle.

-La situation est grave ! Je dois absolument voir votre roi au plus vite ! S'exclama l'homme en face.

Le décalage entre deux hommes ne pouvait pas être plus marqué qu'entre ces deux-là : d'un bord un grand elfe au corps fort protégé d'une armure d'or, dressé de toute sa splendeur l'arme à la main et de l'autre un vieillard, semblable à un mendiant, usé et courbé par les années, un bâton sculpté à la main comme pour s'aider à se mouvoir probablement.

-Ecoutez, ne m'obliger pas à forcer l'entrée… Continua le vieillard d'un air las et désolé.

L'elfe ne cilla pas, ne fit aucun mouvement bien que son expression corporelle changea radicalement. Calme et assuré au début il était maintenant sur ses gardes, son corps entier tendu prêt à agir et prenant la menace au sérieux. Après tout les elfes n'étaient pas des créatures aveuglées par la prétention, bien qu'en voyant Thranduil beaucoup d'hommes en doutaient très sérieusement.

L'attitude du vielle homme ne différait pas de celle du garde, malgré son apparence miteuse une puissance certaine émanait de lui. Chacun retenait son souffle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda un elfe blond qui se rapprochait rapidement de ce bien singulier duo, les sourcils froncés.

-Ah Legolas ! S'exclama le vieux pèlerin en apercevant le jeune elfe tandis que le garde s'inclinait devant son prince.

-Mithrandir ! Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Legolas en reconnaissant Gandalf le magicien, un ami de longue date, même s'il est certain de son père ne considèrerait pas l'enchanteur comme un ami. Mais cette joie quitta rapidement tout son corps en pensant à Thranduil et le froid glacial l'envahit de nouveau. Je sais quelle est la raison de votre présence en ses lieux, suivez-moi avant que le plus terrible n'arrive. S'il n'est pas déjà arrivé… murmura t'il en partant en direction du palais.

* * *

Sa lame tomba au sol, il n'en fit pas de cas, ne se pencha pas pour la ramasser ni même ne détourna le regard, ses yeux étaient prisonniers de ceux de cette toute petite chose.

\- _ninya elmenda_ … Répéta t'il. Prisonniers de cette toute petite merveille.

Ce n'était absolument pas cette immonde créature qu'il avait tant imaginé pendant ces longs mois, qui avait fini par être le centre de toutes ses pensées, c'était plutôt son exacte opposé.

Devant le roi des elfes de la forêt noire se tenait une toute petite fille épuisée, au cheveux couleur d'automne, aux yeux d'un feu ardent, d'un rose tendre, d'un mauve délicat. Mais par-dessus tout aux oreilles reconnaissables entre toutes, des oreilles d'elfes. Il savait que ce n'était pas tout, que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'existence même de cette enfant. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première.

Elle lisait au plus profond de lui, couchée sur le côté dans ce petit nid de mousse. Le seul bruit dans la pièce venait d'elle, de sa respiration saccadée, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Elle voyait les années qui étaient passé sur cet elfe, elle voyait ses failles, ses blessures, les plaies béantes aux plus profond de son âme.

Et alors cette passion dévastatrice repris Thranduil de plus belle, cette frénésie qui figeait tout son corps, qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, la tuer, la prendre dans ses bras, ne jamais la quitter, ne jamais détacher les yeux des siens et la voir morte pour apaiser la brulure de sa peau, les fourmillements de sa chaire. Il voulait tout à la fois.

L'immobilité qui les avait saisis, cette connexion muette entre eux qui durait depuis de longues minutes déjà pris fin lorsque Thranduil, à bout de souffle, se laissa tomber à genoux. Il enleva sa cape dorée et en drapa le petit corps fragile qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas, ne fit aucun geste, trop épuisée par sa naissance, restant passive, les yeux dans le vide. C'était sa renaissance à lui aussi, il l'avait compris.

* * *

-Malheur… Nous arrivons trop tard, le mal est déjà fait. Souffla le magicien en entrant dans ce qui avait été le berceau de l'enfant.

Des restes de coquilles et quelques poignées de mousse jonchaient le sol poisseux. Le sol crissait sous leurs moindres pas. Legolas avait le regard fixé sur les restes de l'œuf, aucune trace de sang n'était visible dans la pièce, il était certain que Thranduil ne s'était pas débarrassé du monstre contrairement à ce qu'il devait faire.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher de les retrouver s'exclama l'elfe en sortant de la pièce au pas de courses. Gandalf se pressa d'en faire de même afin de ne pas se perdre à travers les interminables couloirs du palais.

Quelques minutes plus tard Legolas laissa échapper une exclamation de colère en jetant son arc au sol, comme si les chose allait avancer plus vite, mais bon…

-Le roi des elfes ne souhaite pas être trouver si je ne m'abuse. Déclara le magicien

\- Oh oui et je puis vous assurer qu'il excelle dans cet art ! Lui répondit ironiquement Legolas. La perspective du seigneur Thranduil en train de jouer à cache-cache avait tout de même quelque chose de …''surprenant''.

* * *

Thranduil était sortie pas un étroit passage dérobé menant directement à un petit coin de verdure perdu au cœur de quelques rochers polies par les âges. Non loin d'un vieil arbre de petite taille, un arbre qui semblais être né en même temps que les rochers, coulait une petite source d'eau claire qui jaillissait d'entre les pierres et venais se perdre, douche et limpide, dans une sailli du sol pas plus profonde qu'un bras avant de repartir plus loin tout en suivant paisiblement son chemin. Le grand Elf s'avança d'un pas assuré tout en tenant l'enfant du mieux possible. Enfin toute personne qui l'aurait regardé sans le connaitre aurait simplement vue cet air hautain qui ne quittait presque jamais ce pourtant si doux et si beau visage, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait perçu pourtant toutes les précautions qu'il prenait pour cette enfant. Délicatement il retira la cape qui entourait l'enfant et le posa délicatement à la surface de cette eau chauffée par ce puissant été. Il passa ses grandes mains sur le corps potelé de l'enfant, le débarrassant des dernières traces de la naissance, le tournant dans l'eau, le décalant, mais toujours avec ces infinis précautions invisibles.


End file.
